Culpabilité mortelle
by Edwenn
Summary: Eren se sent coupable. De quoi, me demandez-vous ? Si vous saviez, la liste est tellement longue... One-Shot pas joyeux pour un sou et très sombre, inventé par un cerveau à la dérive pendant une insomnie.


_Culpabilité mortelle._

 _ _Avertissement : Ceci est la retranscription de ce que mon cerveau trouvait bien plus intéressant à faire que de dormir cette nuit. Je ne garantie donc en rien la sanité de ce que va suivre.__

 _ _Avertissement bis : Pour ceux qui ne regarde que le manga, un risque de spoil n'est pas à exclure, bien au contraire.__

 _ _Avertissement ter : Les personnages et l'univers principal appartiennent à l'excellent Hajime Isayama.__

 _ _Avertissement quater : Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre pour le rating... Il n'y a pas de descriptions vraiment gores, mais l'ambiance générale et certains passages peuvent être perturbants. En même temps, c'est du SNK, si vous vouliez des paillettes, des arc-en-ciel et des licornes qui font des cacas papillons (ou était-ce des poneys ?), c'est pas le meilleur des fandoms. Mais vous voilà avertis.__

 _ _Avertissement quinquies (oui, ça ce dit comme ça) : J'ai écrit ce one-shot d'une traite, et j'ai vraiment pas le courage de me relire. Je vous pris de m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes ou autres incohérences qui feraient leur apparition. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler le cas échéant.__

* * *

La culpabilité. Voilà ce que ressentait Eren en permanence. Voilà ce qui hantait son esprit à chaque instant. Si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi, il lui répondrait que la liste était longue. Mais personne ne le lui demandait, puisque personne ne le savait.

Ou plus précisément, Eren faisait en sorte que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Tout avais commençait avec la mort de sa mère. Jamais il ne pourrait s'ôter de la tête que oui, il en était totalement responsable. S'il n'avait pas été là, peut-être que quelqu'un aurait pu l'aider à sortir de sous les décombres de leur maison, plutôt que de s'assurer qu'il soit, lui, mis en sécurité. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi fallait-il que les derniers instants passés avec elle, leur dernier échange, soient une dispute ? S'il avait toujours était plutôt fier de son tempérament explosif, cette fois-ci, il lui faisait honte.

Mais voilà, le hasard avait fait que ce fut ce jour là que le titan colossal décida de faire son apparition, provoquant la mort de milliers de gens, chamboulant la vie de toute personne vivant à l'intérieur des murs, entamant la longue descente en enfer d'Eren.

Parce que les choses ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Oh non, cela aurait été encore trop agréable !

La réaction d'Eren face à cet événement fut un désir inébranlable de vengeance. C'était simple, il avait décidé d'anéantir tous les titans. Et pour cela, il ne pouvait pas rester à l'abri des murs. Non, il devait sortir. Et le seul moyen de sortir était de rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration. Et pour cela, il devait d'abord passé par les Brigades d'entraînement. Mais avant, il devait attendre d'avoir l'âge requis. Alors il prit son mal en patience. Et, foi d'Eren, ce ne fut pas la chose la plus évidente. S'il possédait un tempérament explosif, il n'avait en revanche que très peu de patience. Mais il savait ne pas avoir le choix. Il fit donc preuve d'autant de patience qu'il le put, et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de ruminer son désir de vengeance pendant ce temps là.

Une fois qu'il pu rejoindre la Brigade d'entraînement, le combat pouvait, d'une certaine manière, commençait. Il se rendit compte très rapidement que de vouloir ardemment quelque chose pouvait parfois ne pas être suffisant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voulait absolument que les titans soient anéantis, encore mieux, contribuer à leur anéantissement, qu'il pouvait y arriver. C'était en fait, comment pourrait-il y arriver s'il n'était même pas capable d'intégrer l'armée ? Et pour intégrer l'armée, il fallait maîtriser la tridimensionnalité... Saleté de pièce défectueuse qui avait faillit lui coûter sa place.

Si les quelques années au sein de la Brigade d'entraînement ne furent pas de tout repos, elles furent tout de même d'un calme et d'une sécurité relative. Ce ne sont pas les accrochages quasi-quotidiens avec Jean qui lu faisait risquer quoique ce soit. Sauf peut-être une belle réprimande de leur instructeur s'ils se faisaient choper. Pendant ces années, il eut l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis, mais surtout d'être formé à l'art du combat contre les titans. S'il espérait pouvoir les combattre immédiatement, il contenait sa patience en se disant que tous cela était nécessaire s'il voulait pouvoir les anéantir. C'était beaucoup plus efficace pour prendre son mal en patience que de simplement ruminer sa vengeance.

Enfin, vint la fin de la formation. Et vint le retour des démons. Démons de chair puisque le mur fut de nouveau briser par le titan colossal, et démons mentaux, avec un retour en trombe de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Ce fut d'abord Thomas, qu'il vit se faire dévorer par un déviant sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se laissa submerger par sa rage, et tenta de le venger. Mais il entraîna avec lui le reste de son équipe, les menant ainsi à la mort. S'il parvint à sauver Armin de justesse, il se sentait responsable de la mort des autres. Knack, Mylius et Mihna était mort par sa faute.

Ce jour là, il découvrit également qu'il pouvait se transformer en titan. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut qu'il meurt, lui aussi, dans l'estomac de ce titan barbu. Mais il se disait alors que les titans auraient pu pénétrer encore plus dans l'enceinte des murs, augmenter alors considérablement le nombre de victimes, au point que l'Humanité aurait pu ne pas s'en remettre cette fois. Cette pensée parvenait à l'apaiser, au moins un peu.

Suite à cette découverte, il fut mis à contribution pour reboucher le mur. Et pendant qu'il devait réussir d'une manière ou d'une autre à avoir un semblant de contrôle sur sa forme titanesque, d'autres soldats périrent. Certains dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni le visage, d'autres qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, comme Marco... Et la culpabilité le rattrapa une fois de plus. Et elle eut le temps d'entrer en conflit avec sa détermination à se venger quand il passa ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité dans ce cachot, sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Mais quand il sut qu'il y avait une éventuelle possibilité qu'il puisse intégrer le Bataillon d'exploration, sa détermination gagna cette bataille. Mais le combat était loin d'être termine.

Bon, Eren l'avouait, son intégration au Bataillon ne fut pas des plus indolore... Mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Surtout, une pensée s'insinua alors en lui. Si les coups de Livaï avait été nécessaires dans la mise en scène permettant de lui faire échapper à une probable mort lente et douloureuse entre les mains des Brigades spéciales, Eren eut alors le sentiment qu'ils étaient entièrement mérités. Oui, il était responsable de la mort de nombreuses personnes. Certaines qui lui étaient chères, d'autres qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Alors oui, il méritait amplement de se prendre une telle raclée. Et au vu de la découverte récente de sa capacité de transformation, ressentir une douleur infligée par un humain lui faisait pensé qu'il était peut être encore humain malgré tout.

Ses premiers jours au sein du Bataillon se déroulèrent sans trop de problème. Bon, ce ne fut pas non plus de tout repos. Entre le ménage impossible imposé par Livaï, les tirades interminables d'Hanji sur ses recherches, les expériences très tâtonnantes sur ses capacités titanesques, il n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Lorsque son esprit était occupé, il avait moins le temps de ruminer les événements antérieurs. Et quand cela arrivait, Eren faisait son possible pour se concentrer d'avantage sur le fait qu'il avait maintenant une opportunité en or d'assouvir son désir de vengeance, plutôt que de se laisser envahir par la culpabilité. Mais l'un n'empêcha pas l'autre.

Oui, il pouvait maintenant se changer en titan, et cela faisait de lui un atout important pour l'Humanité, mais surtout pour le Bataillon qui se battait en son nom. Alors, comme tout atout important, il devait être protégé. Et une protection nécessite des personnes prenants des risques pour lui. Et puisque ce monde semblait avoir une dent contre lui, ces personnes durent faire face à la mort. Celle de l'escouade de Livaï fut un déclencheur. Les voir mourir un par un sous les coups du titan féminin alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion de se transformer et se battre lui aussi le détruisit.

En rentrant de cette expédition, il s'en voulait terriblement. Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans une glace ? Avec tout ce sang qu'il avait sur les mains ? C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint du tribunal, de la sensation de mériter les coups, et surtout la douleur qui les accompagnait. Une fois seul dans son cachot, il voulut retrouver cette sensation. Il n'avait pas grand chose à portée de main, mais il finit par trouver un clou dépassant de son lit. Il commença alors à se blesser volontairement. Le sang coulait abondamment, et il se dit qu'il rincerait peut-être celui qu'il avait sur les mains. La fatigue de l'expédition et toute cette perte de sang finirent par le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et le lendemain, ses capacités de régénérations avaient cachées toutes traces sur son corps. Il fallait tout de même qu'il essuie le sang par terre, et il se sentait très fatigué, mais peut-être un peu mieux que la veille tout de même ?

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu assez de mort, il fallut que le massacre ce poursuive. Il y eut le combat qu'il avait mené au sein même des murs contre Annie. Combien de soldats moururent lorsqu'elle se transforma ? Combien de civils périrent écraser lors de leurs échanges ? Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de suivre le plan prévu et de réussir à la convaincre de les suivre dans le souterrain. Ensuite, il s'était laissé capturer par Reiner et Bertholt. Combien de soldats finirent dans la gueule d'un titan, en compagnie du bras droit d'Erwin ? Et parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué, il se fit de nouveau capturé, en compagnie de Christa, et cette fois par des hommes ! Et d'autres de ses camarades furent tuer pour les secourir... Pire, il appris à ce moment là, qu'il n'était pas seulement responsable d'une quelconque manière de la disparition de son père, mais qu'il l'avait tout bonnement assassiné ! Avalé lors de sa toute première transformation en titan dont il n'avait eu, jusque là, aucun souvenir ! Il voulait arrêter les comptes. Mieux, il aurait voulu ne jamais rien avoir à ajouter à cette satanée liste mentale qui était déjà bien trop longue. Et à chaque fois, il tentait de se racheter de tout ce sang versé en versant son propre sang.

Il ne sut à quel moment le changement eut lieu, mais la culpabilité finit par l'emporter, prenant le pas sur sa détermination. Mais il refusait que sa culpabilité ne soit accentuée par l'inquiétude de ses amis et supérieurs à propos de ses états d'âme. Ils s'en faisaient suffisamment pour sa sécurité. Alors si sa détermination ne le guidait plus chaque jour, il la porta comme un masque face au monde. Il donnait à chacun l'impression que ces événements funestes n'étaient pas parvenus à le changer, qu'il était toujours aussi revanchard, qu'il n'avait pas baissé les bras, qu'il ne passait pas ses nuits entières à se régénérer de ses dernières mutilations.

Mais cela se ressentait tout de même. S'il avait fait d'énormes progrès dans le contrôle de son titan, ceux-ci se mirent à stagner. Et Hanji se dit qu'il avait dût atteindre le maximum de ses capacités. Il donnait souvent l'impression d'être au bord de l'épuisement, malgré sa détermination apparente. Et Mikasa en accusa ses supérieurs qui lui en demandait trop, entre l'entraînement traditionnel et celui de sa forme titanesque. L'éclat de ses yeux commençait à disparaître. Et Livaï se dit que c'était compréhensible avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé, que cet éclat était parti avec son innocence face à ce monde. Mais personne ne vit la profondeur de son mal-être.

Le coup de grâce fut porter lorsqu'ils retournèrent à Shinganshina. Là où tout avait commençait. Là où un véritable carnage eu lieu. Il était plus simple de compter les survivants que les morts. Si la majorité des citoyens des murs se réjouissaient de cette reconquête, Eren ne pouvait que voir les morts qui s'étaient accumulés au fil du temps. Ses mutilations se faisaient encore plus nombreuses. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, où des visages, plus ou moins connus, tous recouverts de sang, lui énonçait cette vérité qu'il connaissait au fond de lui. C'était de sa faute. Tout cela ne faisait qu'accentué sa fatigue. Mais il tentait toujours de sauver les apparences. Il savait que les titans n'étaient pas éradiqués. Pire, ils avaient appris l'origine de ceux-ci, et l'existence d'un ennemi bien plus pernicieux, puisqu'éloigné et ne s'impliquant pas directement dans ce combat. Il devait tenir, au nom de tous ceux qui étaient tombés, faire en sorte que leur mort ne soit pas vaine. C'est ce dont il tentait de ce convaincre en permanence.

Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Et un jour, ou plutôt un soir, ses entailles furent peut-être plus nombreuses et profondes que d'habitude, et si sa régénération avait stoppé les saignements, les plaies ne se refermaient pas vraiment. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à réfléchir aux méthodes pour tuer un titan. Jusque là, le seul moyen connu était d'entailler leur nuque. En sentant ses paupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes, une pensée s'imposa. Est-il possible pour un titan de mourir d'épuisement ?

* * *

 _ _Oui, ça se termine comme ça, j'ai peut-être un léger côté sadique en fait... (vu le contenu de cette histoire, pas qu'un léger côté en fait)__

 _ _Je vous avez prévenu, c'est sombre, c'est pas très joyeux (encore une fois, c'est du SNK). C'est ce que me sort mon cerveau à 4h du mat'... Donne cerveau quelque peut dérangé, des intéressés ?__

 _ _Ceci est la première histoire que j'écris depuis mon écriture d'invention pour le bac de français (et ça date quelque peu). Et vu ce que ça a donné, je ne suis pas sûre de réitérer l'expérience.__

* * *

 _Huit mois après, j'ai enfin relu et corrigé cette histoire !_

 _Je crois qu'il me fallait être dans un état d'esprit similaire à celui que j'avais quand j'ai écrit ces lignes._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Personnellement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que je vous propose, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire cela, et de le relire aujourd'hui._


End file.
